Captured Hearts
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Doctor and Rose ended up in the one place they tried to avoid. Instead of ending up in Barcelona they ended in cell. Rose becomes very ill and on the verge of death, that she reveals her feelings to her Doctor. Sorry about the bad summary. Read it and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. L

_Captured Hearts_

The Doctor and Rose ran down the dirty paved bricked street. He looked back and saw the Queen Victoria's guard's chasing after them. They had accidentally ended up in the one place they tried avoid. Because the last first time they had met the queen it was at the Torchwood Estate and a huge werewolf was after them. They had been knighted and then bashed from the empire to never return. But the TARDS had other plans then to take them to Barcelona, the Planet. They had tried nearly thirteen times to reach the one place he promised Rose he'd take her. Apparently the TARDIS didn't want them to go, and they ended during Queen Victoria's highest rein.

The Doctor and Rose skid to a stop, and they looked around for the TARDIS. The guards smiled when they saw them trapped with no way out since it was a dead end.

"Where's the TARDIS Doctor?" asked Rose.

The Doctor turned and patted the air to see if she had gone invisible mode. He groaned, "Not again. The TARDIS keeps on get kidnapped!" He turned to the guard and smiled, "Hey big fella' have you seen a blue police box?"

"Doctor don't ask the guard that's trying to arrest us." said Rose.

He held out of arms to the guards, "Very well, take to my cell. Arrest me!"

"You are under arrest." said the guard and strapped the cuffs on the Doctor's wrist.

He smiled, "Brilliant idea!"

Rose shook his head at the Doctor and held out her hands and she took was placed in shackles. "What are you doing?" hissed Rose in the Doctor's ear.

"Finding the TARDIS of course." said the Doctor. "Oi, not so hard." He told them when his arms jerked forward.

{Dungeon Cells}

"Oww, you big bully!" yelled Rose when the guard shoved her into the cell causing to fall to the ground.

The Doctor helped her to her feet just as the cell door was slammed shut. Rose stuck her tongue out at the man. The guard walked way leaving the couple alone.

"Ouch." said Rose looking down a her cut left knee.

"Here let me see." said the Doctor and he helped her onto the hard bed.

"Go head there ruined anyway." said Rose referring to her black stockings that were now torn.

He sat down on his knees and ripped them revealing a cut on her knee, blood ran down her leg. He saw small pieces of rock and hay in the cut. He knew if he didn't clean it would become infected, but he didn't have anything to clean it with. He didn't even have a bowl of water. The guards had emptied out his pockets. The large pile of items laid on the table nearby.

"This might hurt." said the Doctor.

Rose nodded and she watched him slowly remove the hay and small rock from her knee. She jumped at the pain. The Doctor looked up into her eyes and saw tears shining in the torch light. She jumped again.

"I know and I'm sorry. Really I am." He told her.

"No, it's ok. It's not your fault." she whispered.

{}

It had been two weeks since they had been captured, and they still hadn't seen Queen Victoria. The Doctor had given Rose his food, since he didn't need much food and water to live on. He had done all he could with the water to keep the cut clean, but it was becoming infected.

The Doctor sat down on the hard bed and leaned back against the hard wall. Rose laid her head down in his lap. She yawned and wrapped her arms around his waist in hope to warm from the cold cell. He looked down and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. He laid his head back and closed his eyes for an hour of sleep.

The Doctor's eyes slowly opened when he heard Rose's groan slightly in sleep. He looked down and saw her face pale and sweat pouring down her forehead. He removed the stocking he had been using as a bandage and looked at her wound. He knew that was what had made her sick.

"Doctor I don't feel too good." groaned Rose. "I hurt."

He carefully moved Rose until she was sitting in his lap. He needed to break her fever. But with his body being a lower tempture then her it would take awhile, but he knew it was better then nothing.

{}

The Doctor watched Rose's infection get worse the longer they remained in the cell. He wondered if the queen even knew that they were down in the dungeon. Or if she was even in the castle. He turned his head and sighed heavily when he saw a tray of a small amount of food on it. He took several bites of food and took several sips of water. He carried it over to the bed.

"Here Rose, you need to drink this." said the Doctor holding the water cup to her lips. He cradled the back of her head gently and helped her drink it only for her to cough as it went down her throat. "Here some bread."

"I'm not hungry." whispered Rose.

He tore it into small pieces and carefully fed Rose. She slowly ate the bread, and she looked tiredly at the man in front of her. She weakly took his hand into her own.

"I need to tell you something Doctor." whispered Rose.

He smiled gently at his companion of three years. He gently rubbed her sweaty brow. They had been through so much together over the years. She had seen him at his worst and at his best. She had comforted him when he had nightmares of his past and he had comforted her when she got separated from her mother during the battle at Canary Wharf.

"What do you need to tell me my pink and yellow human?" said the Doctor.

Rose groaned slightly in the pain that raked through her leg. "I want you to know even though you might not feel the same way I do about you. I want you to know if I don't make it through this that, I love you. I've loved you for so long. That it nearly hurts."

The Doctor gently rubbed her forehead. "Quite right too," and leaned forward and gently captured her lips with his own. "I love you too."

"I'm so cold Doctor." said Rose her body shivered from the cold cell and sweat of her fever.

He crawled into the hard bed and held her close. "I've got you love."

Rose moved weakly and leaned over emptied her stomach of the little food and water that the Doctor given her not to long ago. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." whispered Rose.

He kissed brow and held her in his arms. "Shh, now. It's all right. Once we get out of here I'll give you every thing you need to get you well."

"Ok." whispered Rose and slowly fell asleep.

The Doctor closed his eyes and held her close hoping he wouldn't lose the woman he loved so dearly. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard the door unlock. He sat up slightly but his arms still wrapped around Rose's waist.

"Sir Doctor what surprise to find you here." said Queen Victoria.

"Please let us go." said the Doctor. "Rose's sick. I could loose her from this infection in her leg."

The queen turned to her guard, "How long have they been here?"

"Five weeks your Majesty." said the guard.

Queen Victoria looked at the couple and noticed how thin and pale Rose was laying in the Doctor's arms. "Five week." she whispered. "And you're just now tell me about them."

"They're prisoners ma'am. I figured it wouldn't be wise to worry you about such small matters." said the guard.

"They've suffered enough. Because of your stupid choices. See them to their ship." said the queen.

"Yes ma'am." said the guard.

The Doctor sighed in relief. "Thank you." She only nodded and left the cell. "Come on Rose, up we go," and he gently lifted her limp form up off the hard bed.

{}

The Doctor smiled when he saw the TARDIS in a cell waiting for them. The guard shoved all the Time Lord's belongs into his full arms. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened. The Doctor entered the ship. He pulled a nearby leaver and up and the TARDIS vanished from the cell.

The Doctor quickly made his way to the medical bay. He mentially thanked the TARDIS for moving it so close. He gently laid her down on the bed and put an IV into her arm. He dug through the shelf until he found what he needed. He hooked up fluids and an anitbotic to rid of her infection. He didn't know how grateful he was that Queen Victoria didn't put up a fight about not letting them go.

Rose coughed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself in the TARDIS's medical bay. She looked down and saw the Doctor carefully cleaning out her infected cut. She didn't feel any pain from the injury. She figured he had numbed the area before he started.

The Doctor saw Rose was away and walked up to her. He kissed her forehead and found her high fever had broke. He sighed in relief. He knew if they remained in the cell a few more days Rose would be dead.

"How do you feel?" asked the Doctor.

"Weak and very tired." said Rose truthfully. "I really would love a bath."

"Well, let me go get a quick a shower while you rest some more. Then I'll see what I can do. Yea?" said the Doctor.

"Ok." whispered Rose and slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor kissed her brow and left the medical bay for a shower. He blushed slightly at helping Rose undress and into the bath. He knew that if he wrapped the wound up well it shouldn't hurt her, and he had also numbed it to ease her pain.

The Doctor quickly returned after a quick shower. He had already drawn her bath. He gently lifted her up into his arms and pulled the IV along with him.

{}

The Doctor slowly removed Rose's dirty clothes trying not to look not to look at her womanly figure. He eased her down into the warm water mindful not to place the arm where the IV was attached.

"It's ok Doctor. I trust you." whispered Rose knowing he was trying his hardest not look at her.

He took a deep breath and grabbed a rag and slowly began to clean off her body starting with face down her neck, shoulders and arms. He ran the soapy rag down and round full breasts and pink nipples. He suppressed a moan that wanted to leave his mouth. He made his way down the curve of her waist and cleaned her womanhood and butt. He carefully cleaned her long legs mindful of her injured her leg. He slowly cleaned her toes.

The Doctor moved and gently washed her dirty blonde hair several times before adding the conditioner. He rinsed it from it soapy state. He leaned down and pulled the pug and let the water drain from the tub. The Doctor closed his eyes when he saw Rose's wet body. She looked beautiful even though she had lost a good bit of weight from the lack of food.

"Doctor, you're staring." said Rose breaking him out of his state.

"I'm sorry, but you're so beautiful Rose." said the Doctor. He grabbed a large soft towel and wrapped her wet body in it. "There do you feel a little better?" He asked as he carried her to her bedroom.

"Yes. Thanks." said Rose as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

The Doctor entered her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. He dried off her wet body slowly running the soft towel around her breasts and down her body. He hissed slightly at the tightness of his pants. She didn't know how much it was killing him not to actually cress her body with his hands and his mouth.

Rose watched the Doctor carefully. She could tell he was struggling hard not to touch her. "Doctor it's ok. Really. I won't bite."

The Doctor shook his head. "You're too weak and ill." He got up and found a pair of pajamas and carefully slipped on the pants. "Because if I start now Rose I will not be able to stop myself from taking you." He slowly buttoned up her top covering her breasts. He pulled the covers over her thin weak frame. "Get some sleep my Rose." He kissed her forehead and walked to the bedroom door.

"Doctor please stay will me until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone."

The Doctor walked over to the bed and laid down on the mattress. He pulled Rose into his arms. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his hearts beat against his chest. He gently rubbed her back and watched her slowly fall a sleep in his arms.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Captured Hearts _

The Doctor entered Rose's bedroom and checked her over happy to see the color return to her cheeks. He knew it would take her awhile to recover from her infection and to regain her wait that she had lost. He smiled sweetly at the blonde and sat the tray of food down on the bedside table. He helped her sit up leaning her back against the back board. He sat down on the edge of bed. He picked up a bowl of light oatmeal with honey.

"Here we go. I want you to eat much as possible." said the Doctor gently.

"Ok." she told him and let him scoop a spoon full and slowly fed it to her. "I feel like a child."

"Love, you're very sick. I nearly lost you because of a cut on your leg. I glad that miss high and mighty didn't put up a fight. I guess she saw the state you were in and felt, well, sorry."

"No more." said Rose.

The Doctor sat the spoon down in the bowl happy to see half of it was gone. He picked up her glass of water and held the straw to her lips. She slowly drank some of it down. He sat the glass back down on the tray. He helped Rose lay back down and pulled the covers over tired body. He kissed her brow and waited until she fell asleep and left to tinker with the TARDIS's wires.

{}

The Doctor looked up from pushing a button on the console and smiled at Rose. She was finally able to move about the TARDIS after nearly two weeks confined to her bed. He walked over to her and picked up off the third step and sat her down on her feet onto the main floor. She kissed his cheek and walked over to controls. She flipped a nearby twitch and sat down in captain's seat.

The Doctor had found out from the TARDIS that Rose could fly her if she wanted to, because she had kept her knowledge of some things to her Bad Wolf and flying the TARDIS was one of them. She had had lost slowed down her body clock, because had held the Time Vortex in her body for so long. But she was till human and die or even illness could take her life. He was just happy knowing he could spend so much time with his Rose. He would make the most of it.

The Doctor lifted Rose up out of the seat and sat down and placed his pink and yellow human down in his lap. He smiled and snapped his fingers and the doors opened revealing the bright stars outside the doors. He grabbed his jacket and wrapped in around her to keep her warm as the watched the stars.

"I love this Doctor. I love watching the stars, the planets and meeting new people and aliens. My life was dull before I met you." said Rose and she tilled her head until she was look up at him. "I love you my Doctor."

"I love you my pink and yellow human." he told her. He stuck his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a box. "I have something for you."

She shifted slightly until was sitting up off his chest. She turned slightly to the side. "What is it?"

He held out a box and smiled and lifted the lid revealing a rose diamond that rested on a gold band. "You captured my hearts Rose. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." said Rose.

He pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto her left hand. He slowly captured her lips with own. Rose turned and straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

{}

The Doctor lifted his bride up into his arms and carried her over the threshold of the TARDIS. "Welcome home," and he sat her down on her feet.

"I've found my place in the universe, and it's with you my Doctor." said Rose wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

He slowly captured her lips with his own. She tugged gently on his hair. The Doctor moaned inside her mouth. Rose squealed when the Doctor swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

{Five years later}

"Jenny Jackie Tyler don't you touch those controls!" said the Doctor as he chased after his four year old daughter.

Jenny had blonde hair, fare skin, brown eyes and had freckles splattered across her cheeks. She already spoke English and French and was quickly learning math and reading.

Jenny squealed with laughter when her father swept her up off her feet just before she reached for landing switch. "Daddy! I want to go see the Face of Boe!"

"You mean you want to go see your Uncle Jack." said the Doctor correcting her.

Jenny nodded her head. "Please!"

Rose smiled and flipped the twitch that would take them to Earth. Jenny jumped form her father's arms and latched onto her mother's waist.

"Thank you Mummy!"

"I'll call Jack and let him know we're on our way." said the Doctor and quickly called the captain.

{}

Jack stood outside and beamed when he saw the TARDIS appear in front of him. The door opened and a bouncing four year old ran over to the dark headed man. Jack squatted down and pulled his "niece," into a tight hug. He stood up lifted the little girl up onto his shoulders.

"Hi Doc, I'm glad you called. I've been wondering when you bring this munchkin by. Hi Rosie." he said and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Rose rested her hands on her four month belly and smiled. "I'm good."

"So, what are we having this time. I know the Doctor can't keep his hands off of you."

"Jack not in front of Jenny." said the Doctor. He looked over at his wife. "We're having a boy."

"Yep, I'm going to be a big sister!" said Jenny happily.

The Doctor smiled at his wife and rested his hand on her swollen belly. He kissed her brow. She had captured his hearts, and he hated it took them being captured for them to admit their feelings towards one and other. But in the strangest of ways they thanked Queen Victoria because without her guards capturing them. He wouldn't have his family that stood right in front of him. She had captured them, but instead they had captured hearts.

{Hit the button and tell me what you think about this short story!}


End file.
